


Hotel Scandal

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Biting, Bottom Roy, Hotel Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:56:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Roy visit a hotel and wreck it, like true Outlaws.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Scandal

Roy’s shoulders slammed into the door and he had the distinct feeling that they were going to have to pay the hotel for that later. At the moment, however, he couldn’t be damned. Not with the way Jason’s teeth sunk into his shoulder or how his hands dipped under his clothes, scratching and pulling at skin. Honestly, a door was the least of Roy’s interests.

“Bed,” Jason growled against his skin.

Roy swallowed down his moans and looked blearily down at Jason. “Y-yea? It’s right there,” he said, tilting his head toward the bed shoved into the corner of the room.

Jason snorted, licking a thick stripe over Roy’s neck to his jaw. “I meant you, on it, now,” he hissed, nipping at the stubbled jaw. “Go.”

That was all the prompting Roy needed. He shoved himself away from the door and almost ran to the bed in excitement. Along the way, he tore off his clothes. He dropped onto the bed, looking back at Jason to make sure he was following.

The ex-Gothamite stood smirking. The expression pulled at a mouth that could be used for so much more. Slowly, Jason strode across the room. All of the training in the world couldn’t stop the shiver of fear rolling down Roy’s spine. Jason just looked the image of an Incubus alive the way he stalked toward the bed.

“Lay back,” Jason commanded.

Roy arched an eyebrow at him and would have disobeyed had it not been for the hand that slammed into his chest, sending him backwards. “Could have said please,” he complained as Jason crawled on top of him.

“That’s not fun,” Jason stated, tilting his head to bite at Roy’s neck again.

Roy groaned in response. It wasn’t until he met Jason that he realized how good it felt to be bitten. And Jason did it in all the best places. Like, right there! His hips shivered and twitched from Jason’s sharp teeth digging into to them.

When Jason had gotten that low, Roy had no idea, nor did he care. He reached down to grip Jason’s shoulders.

“Roy,” Jason said, the name tumbling out of his throat like the greatest sin. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

That made Roy’s entire body light with fire. He moaned, his back arching up toward Jason. “Man, you say shit like that and I might be done too soon.”

Jason smirked and oh, how Roy loved that smirk. “We wouldn’t want that,” he cooed, dragging his nails over Roy’s stomach and up his chest, taking care to catch on the pert nipples. “That wouldn’t be fun for me.” His fingers pressed to Roy’s lips.

Getting the message, Roy wrapped his lips around the digits and sucked at them eagerly. Not once did he take his eyes off of Jason. He watched as Jason pulled his pants off one handed, a feat that normal men would be envious to try. But that wasn’t what Roy wanted. He wanted to see the man unravel. His tongue pressed against the sensitive pads of Jason’s fingers and he was rewarded with a very cut off moan.

“T-that’s enough,” Jason panted, pulling his hand free. He moved his hand down between Roy’s legs. “I was getting bored.”

Roy rolled his eyes. “Of course you we—Aah!” He gasped, feeling the digits enter with almost no warning. He winced, wanting to pull away but Jason’s hand on his hip stopped him. “Warn a guy, would ya?” He snapped, glaring at Jason.

Jason only laughed, twisting his hand and relaxing the tight muscles. His fingers shifted just enough and sparks shot up Roy’s spine. He continued to push against that spot until Roy was shaking and moaning under him. Leaning forward, he nipped at Roy’s mouth, a distraction as he pulled his hand away and pushed something much larger against Roy.

“Are you going to warn me?” Roy asked, breaking the attentions on his mouth.

Jason blinked before giving a low laugh. “You’re perceptive,” he stated. He reached a hand down to gently move Roy’s legs apart. “Warning.”

Roy huffed a breathy laugh before his eyes squeezed shut and he hissed. His hands tightened into balls over the sheets. However, he refused to admit that Jason could have that much control over his pain levels. When Jason wasn’t expecting it, Roy snapped his hips up to meet Jason’s.

“Wuh—Fuck,” Jason growled, his hands tightening to bruising strength on Roy’s hips. He shuddered slightly, the tight heat making his body sing.

It was Roy’s turn to smirk. He didn’t care how much it would hurt in the morning if he got to see Jason rip apart at the seams. His hips tilted again and he pushed against the other male. It forced Jason further in and hit that spot that made white dance at the edges of Roy’s vision. He groaned.

“Go faster, Jay,” he groaned.

That was the only command Jason would ever willingly take. Bracing himself against Roy’s hips, he started a brutal pace. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of skin hitting skin and Roy’s almost incessant cries echoing to the ceiling. Buried behind it all was Jason’s barely suppressed moans. The two moved together, more in sync now than they ever had been on the battlefield. Every movement made Roy’s body cry out and each thrust made Jason’s vision blur.

Roy’s body couldn’t take much more. His body tightened and with one last sharp cry, he tipped over that final edge into oblivion. The tight heat surrounding Jason grew impossibly stronger, it took all of his strength to continue to push against it, but even he was finding it hard to hold onto reality any long. Moments later he was following Roy into the waiting hands of ecstasy.

Jason collapsed against Roy’s chest, breathing hard. For a long few moments, the two males simply lay, trying to pull themselves back together. Carefully, Jason pulled himself off and away from Roy, only to sag back onto the bed next to him. He tilted his head.

“I’m not paying for that door,” Jason stated.

And that had to be the funniest thing Roy had ever heard someone tell him after sex. He laughed, ignoring the waves of pleasure/pain it sent through his body as he did so. Life with Jason Todd was only going to get more interesting, he decided.


End file.
